Inmates
Inmates The Inmates have a choice. They can choose to role play and eat breakfast, etc, etc, OR, choose to escape and become a wanted fugitives. They can do this solo or in a group. There are several ways for a prisoner to escape however. There are also a few vital things that need to be known. Before we give you the juicy tips, we'd like to go over some pros and cons. Pros * The Inmates, (personally), are more engaged in the game. There are countless things to do and it's interesting to work together to devise an escape plan. * Wider area to explore, eg: courtyard, town, prison cells, GIGANTIC CLIFFS, heck, there's even a fitness room! * There are often more Inmates than Police meaning you, A) Wont get lonely, and, B) Will never be the only person to escape and become a wanted man! * Also, free pancakes. Cons * Police will often want to prevent you from escaping by any means possible. This means tasering you, arresting you, or even killing you! * There can often be some n00by Inmates or Police that you will be forced to play with. Inmates that try to attack you don't damage you at all but they are incredibly annoying. Police, however, can kill you as they are on a seperate team and have access to guns. * At times, you will get annoyed as it will sometimes feel like you have really lost your freedom whether you are or are not obeying the rules. Tips # To the right of the prison, you will notice a waterfall. Like all great games, that waterfall is a secret passage. It is very useful to escape from unsuspecting Police and you may also find a weapon in there. If you made it out via heli or car, it also serves as a garage. # That rough, banged up looking dude in the J Block can be spoken to. He will ask you for a guitar. You might have to look around to find it as it is not always in the same spot. Once you turn in the guitar, he gives you a hammer. This hammer is not a weapon but can rather be used to smack open a vent which leads to sweet freedom. # This one I haven't tried but if you work together, I assume you could jump on each other's heads to get over a fence or wall. This can also be done with cars. # If you are looking for a quick hiding spot inside the prison, there are multiple nooks and crannies including a pile of boxes near the cafeteria that can easily hide a body. You can also make use of the animations in certain places to render yourself less visible. # Constantly check if tower trap doors have been left open. Sometimes unattentuve Police may leave them open. This is very useful as you can leap over the inner fence and make your way to a ladder at the corner of the prison. Terminology Begger: Inmates who constantly pester Police to let them free or allow them to grab a weapon. This will get you NOWHERE and, if anything, you'll be arrested. Category:Inmates Category:Prison Category:Jail Category:Roblox Category:Games Category:Police Category:Fugitives Category:Escape Category:Tips